Herald of Fairies
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: On his job Erza meets a girl who is attacked. The girl claims to be a medium, able to channel people's magic if she feels it. Feeling something amiss Erza takes her to join Fairy Tail so that they could keep an eye on her not knowing the chaos it would arise. Maybe the legends about rainbow dragon god, Stardust and Yubel are real after all. FemJudaiXHarem. Male Erza, Male Mira,


**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own it.**

 **Read and review if you want this to continue. If I decide to continue this I'll update this once every week or so. A month at most if I'm late or really lazy.**

 **Summery: On his job Erza meets a girl who is attacked. The girl claims to be a medium, able to channel people's magic if she feels it. Feeling something amiss Erza takes her to join Fairy Tail so that they could keep an eye on her not knowing the chaos it would arise. Maybe the legends about rainbow dragon god, Stardust and Yubel are real after all. FemJudaiXHarem. Male Erza, Male Mira, Male Kagura, Male Ultear.**

Erza was on his solo job. It was nothing big for him. He was after all an S-class mage of fairy tail, and that meant being an elite.

There were a lot of complains about a big monster endangering the local people. He had taken up the job because it seemed easy and he could leave the guild for a while.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his guild immensely but something they could get loud and a guy needs his quite once in a while.

Currently the locals were decorating the horn as a memento for him. He would have rejected it had it not hurt their feelings. So he decided to just accept it.

Currently he was taking a stroll in the woods surrounding the village and that's where he saw the figure. Short brown hairs with duel shade. Brown with orange on top. They were wearing a red jacket of some kind. Whosoever it was seemed short. He estimated that they would probably reach his chest but it was difficult to estimate with the distant.

The person looked eternal, like a fairy and Erza could swear he saw wings on the figure's back for a second before the person turned. His gaze met chocolate and just like that the person was gone. Erza must have fallen in a trance because next thing he remembered was that sun had set. He needed to hurry back to the village. He was behind on schedule. He had recently heard rumours about Lullaby and using it on the guild masters' meeting. He had to save master, his only father figure.

And so the scarlet haired man hurried back unaware to the pair of eyes looking at him.

...

 _"_ _That was a close one right Judai?"_ The voice that called out the name was a strange mixture of male and female. Even weird was how the figure looked. The person was half male and half female with wings like dragon. It had two toned hair, half white and other half purple. It also had three eyes. When no response came the creature looked back at the girl at it's side only to find her staring at the scarlet haired guy. Suddenly the creature could not help but tease.

" _Does Judai have a crush?_ " It startled the girl out but instead of flushing like everyone in her situation dies she just crooked her head to one side and turned to the creature.

"Is a crush like wanting to be best friends?" And bless her soul. Nearly eighteen and the girl was really clueless in regard of love.

They had defeated paradox and had gotten on the D-wheeler with Yusei to go back to their time but something had went wrong as it always went and somehow both of them had ended up in this dimension filled with magic. They had been here for a year and had gotten used to it, but they were still clueless to many thing.

When they had arrived there Judai only had three things with her. Her deck, her clothes and her powers. She did have rainbow dragon god and Stardust with he but she did not remember grabbing them. Maybe she had unconsciously grabbed them?

 _"I can feel them approach us. Looks like darkness followed us here. Let's move on"_ now that Yubel mentioned it she could feel them too. She should really start moving. For a day she circled the forest trying to loose the shadows but next morning she got cornered, not by darkness but some perverts. Damn her life. She would have let Yubel deal with them but it would have meant revealing her powers. Thankfully for her a very familiar face saving her.

"What are you?" Maybe that guy had sensed that she was not fully human or maybe it was just an expression here, but she decided to go with the false alias she had adapted this past month.

"I'm Yuki Judai. I'm a medium. Nice to meet you" apparently these people had never heard of a medium. Maybe there were no such thing as a spirit here? But it couldn't be. She had clearly met several of them. The guy seemed to be thinking something. It can't be? Had she been find out as a liar? But how?

"Want to join Fairy Tail?" She let out a sigh of relief and Yubel let out a _we're saved_ whisper in her mind before she reminded herself of what Fairy Tail was. A wizards guild. Should she join?

In the end she decided to join. After all whether she joined or not trouble would find her. This way she would have some support for what was about to come and if she wanted a way back she would need people who could provide information to her. So she decided to accept.

It would give her a fresh place to start.

 **Hello. Please read and review. Leave a comment if this is worth continuing or not. If not I'll focus on there stories.**


End file.
